Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Sache mit den Briefen
In einem Restaurant sitzen Meta und Kirby beim Testessen, um einen geeigneten Koch zu finden. Während Kirby im Essen herumstochert beginnt Meta ihm eine Frage zu stellen. "Schmeckt dir das Essen nicht?" Kirby legt die Gabel hin und meint, er häbe keinen Hunger. Für Meta unvorstellbar, noch unvorstellbarer als das Waddle 8 ohne Gerda. Ein paar Sekunden später fragt Kirby: "Weißt du Meta... meine Verwandten starben vor einiger Zeit, strenggenommen ist nur noch mein Bruder übrig. Aber ich kann ihm das nicht vergeben." "Kirby, es war nur ein Eisbecher. Es werden doch wohl noch weitere gefolgt sein..." "...nicht mehr in der Kombination." Meta macht ein fragendes Gesicht, doch dann erkennt er, dass ein Teil der Zubereitung wohl weggefallen sein muss, kurz, nachdem das passiert ist. "Kirby, ist dein Großvater kurz darauf...?" Kirby hat Meta keine Antwort gegeben und ist einfach vom Tisch aufgestanden und gegangen, was Meta mit einem Problem zurücklässt, was er nur nachvollziehen könnte, wenn Bimer von ihnen gegangen wäre. "Herr Geyer und Herr Eckard, hören Sie sofort mit dem Unfug auf, sonst geht nicht das Mobilar kaputt, sondern ich haue sie persönlich zu Kleinholz!" Petro ist kurz davor, zu explodieren, nicht zuletzt weil Lionel abermals einfach im Türrahmen steht und die Situation belächelt. Almira fragt ganz vorsichtig, ob sie irgendwie helfen solle, aber erschrickt nur an Petro, wie er die beiden Waddle Dees nochmal anschreit. Als Almira sieht, dass Lionel noch mehr lächelt, kommt sie nicht umher, ihn zu fragen, warum er dem Treiben kein Ende setzt. "Ist doch ganz einfach. Halb hat mich genervt, darum habe ich ihm erzählt, dass Jim gesagt hätte, er würde ihn aus der Technik verbannen." Ein noch lauterer Schrei schallt durch den Raum und ganz Nebilla, nachdem Petro das gehört hat. "Herr Moonta, langsam reicht es mir mit Ihnen. Nicht nur, dass Sie extrem unkooperativ sind und sehr dekonstruktiv, nein, Sie stacheln die Beiden sogar noch an, und das ist..." Während Petro in einer relativ lauten Tonlage Lionel zurechtstutzt, sodass sogar die Passanten anhalten und durchs Fenster linsen, tritt zitternd ein Postbote in den Raum, der Bimer Briefe überreichen will. Da dieser aber nicht da ist, muss er sie Petro geben, und fragt ganz vorsichtig, ob er gerade Zeit hat. "SIEHT DAS AUS ALS HÄTTE ICH ZEIT?!" Der Postbote lässt erschrocken die Briefe fallen und ist in einem Rekordtempo aus dem Waddle 8 verschwunden, noch schneller, als Kirby sonst beim Wort "Feierabend" oder "Mittagessen". Petro bittet Lionel nun, ihm doch in sein Büro zu folgen, was dieser mit einem Lächeln und "nein" kommentiert. Daraufhin packt er Lionel am Kragen und schleift diesen die Treppe hoch. Alle Anwesenden starren ungläubig zur Tür, und können diese Szene immernoch nicht ganz einordnen, da tritt Waddle Fuu ins Waddle 8 und bemerkt die Briefe auf dem Boden, die er sogleich auf den Tisch von Bimer legt. Meta ist mit seiner Suche nach Kirby nicht sehr erfolgreich, was er nicht verstehen kann, da Kirby sonst nicht so schnell zu Fuß unterwegs ist. Auf seiner Suche gelangt er im Waldmeistertal an, wo er auf Keeby trifft. "Hast du Kirby gesehen?" Keeby überlegt kurz, und antwortet anschließend: "Ja, er hat mich nicht zurückgegrüßt. Zugegeben, er sah etwas verstört aus, das kennt man gar nicht von ihm." "Na ganz toll..." "Was ist denn passiert?" "Ach, das ist nicht so wichtig, ich sollte ihn nur bald finden. Weißt du in welche Richtung er gegangen ist?" "Er ging in Richtung Wald." "Das wird lange dauern... danke Keeby, wir sehen uns dann." Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis macht sich Meta erstmal Gedanken, wie er ihn in diesem großen Wald finden soll. "Kleiner, du solltest schauen, wo du hinläufst," sagt eine unbekannte Stimme. Als Kirby die Augen aufmacht, sieht er eine seltsame Gestalt, mit einer 4 auf der Brust. "Wer bist du denn?" "Ich bin Naldo vom Waddle 4." Kirby schaut überrascht. "Wo bin ich denn?" Naldo zeigt zum Waddle 4, auf dessen Schild Waddle 4 - Die Polzei von Whis-Ôrette steht. "Ach so..." Kirby gibt sich überrascht. "Was genau machst du hier, wenn du nichtmal gewusst hast, wo du hin willst?" Kirby dreht den Kopf von Naldo weg und meint nur, dass es eine lange Geschichte wäre. Naldo legt seinen Arm auf Kirbys (nicht vohandene) Schulter und spricht ihm gut zu: "Lass dich nicht so hängen. Wenn du je Probleme haben solltest, dann komm zu mir. Ich arbeite da drüben." Er nimmt den Arm wieder weg und geht ins Waddle 4 zurück. Kirby setzt sich erstmal auf eine nahegelegene Bank und denkt nach. "VERDAMMTE ÄSTE!", schreit Meta nachdem er mehrfach Äste im Gesicht hatte. "Wo ist diese pinke Nervmaschine nur hin... und warum musste er ausgerechnet in den Wald rennen?" Plötzlich hört Meta ein Klingeln, was sich als Anruf herausstellt. "Ja nun Meta, ich würde nicht anrufen, wenn es nicht dringend wäre, aber...", beginnt Almira, wird aber durch ein lautes "SAGEN SIE DAS NOCHMAL!!!" unterbrochen, was in Metas Ohr dröhnt. "War das Petro?", fragt Meta leicht verwirrt. "Ja, und zwar aus dem zweiten Stock. Wie ich davor sagte, wir haben hier ein kleines Problem." "Das glaube ich..." Jemand ruft Almira etwas zu, was sie an Meta weitergibt: "Ich soll dir folgendes Beispiel geben: Stell dir Kirby vollgepumpt mit Koffein und auf Zuckerentzug vor, aber ich weiß nicht ganz was er damit meint..." Meta wird mulmig. "Ich bin in 5 Minuten da." "Wo bist du eigentlich?" "In Fôrette. Warum, das erklär ich wenn ich da bin." "Aber braucht man von Fôrette aus bis hier her nicht gute 1 1/2 Stunden...?" Meta sagt leicht überspitzt: "Ja, das mag sein, aber wenn ich an das vorherige Beispiel zurückdenke, dann schaffe ich die Strecke in 5 Minuten." Almira schaut leicht verärgert auf das Telefon. "Der hat einfach aufgelegt!" "Shh.. ich will die Show auf Video!", sagt Cumes. "Ich glaub du bist Lebensmüde!" "Nein," antwortet Cumes, "ich wollte nur Kelke ersetzen, der grad Urlaub hat." "Aber warum solltest du ihn ersetzen wollen?" Cumes schaut mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Almira: "Ich weiß nicht, ich könnte mir nur vorstellen, das hätte jemand witzig gefunden." "Das war genauso witzig wie die Aussage richtig, dass ich ständig Dinge kaputt machen würde!", ruft Halb, woraufhin bis auf Jim und Kirburu alle mit den Augen rollen. "Wer ist eigentlich der Ansprechpartner nach Petro?", fragt Kirburu, woraufhin sich Almira meldet. "Frau Nuques-Livema, ist das hier der übliche Umgangston?" "Nun, wenn er das wäre, würde wohl kaum alle Mitarbeiter hier stehen und sich das anhören..." "Ich verstehe.", sagt Kirburu. "Aber... will denn nicht irgendjemand etwas dagegen unternehmen?" "Ich glaube nicht, dass sich da jemand hochtraut." Kirburu macht ein leicht enttäuschtes Gesicht, hatte er doch hier etwas mehr Professionalität erwartet. "Ich werde da jetzt hochgehen", sagt er anschließend. Kaum einige Sekunden, nachdem er im Treppenhaus verschwunden ist, gibt es einen gewaltigen Schlag. Die Mitarbeiter im Inneren können erkennen, wie ein Stück der Mauer von oben auf die Straße flog. "Das wird Sie teuer zu stehen kommen, Herr Maurelle." "Wenn hier irgendwer irgendwas fordert, dann ich. Und zwar sind sie kurz davor, rauszufliegen. Bildlich." Kirburu versucht die Lage zwar zu entspannen, aber hat damit relativ wenig Erfolg. "Ich sage Ihnen was ich jetzt machen werde. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause, nehme zwei Wochen bezahlten Urlaub und sehe davon ab, wegen Mitarbeitermisshandlung zu klagen. Wir sehen uns!" Mit diesen Worten macht Lionel einen Abgang, und Petro ist relativ erbost über diese Entwicklung. Vor dem Waddle 8 rennt Meta in Lionel: "Was willst du denn schon wieder?" Meta macht ein fragendes Gesicht, und antwortet: "Solltest du nicht in der Forensik arbeiten?" Lionel schaut gelangweilt an Meta vorbei und sagt: "Das soll dir dann Petro erklären, ich hab keinen Lust zu." Er stößt Meta weg und geht seinen Weg, was Meta nur mit einem missmutigen Schnauper kommentiert. Kurz bevor Meta ins Waddle 8 gehen kann, stolpert er über einen Stein, der sich als ein Stück aus der Mauer des Waddle 8 entpuppt. "Okaaaaaaay...", sagt er als er nach oben schaut. Genau wissend, was ihn erwarten wird, geht er in das Waddle 8. Ein relativ großes Chaos ist, was Meta dort vorfindet. Petro steht am Treppenaufgang in der Tür, mit verschränkten Armen und mieser Miene, Halb und Jim streiten sich um Halbs Schraubenschlüssel, und zu guter letzt reden Almira, Cumes und Fuu über die Ereignisse. Meta will sie fragen, was genau passiert ist, da ruft Fuu: "Meta, bring die Briefe mit." Meta deutet auf den Schreibtisch: "Welche, die da auf dem Tisch?" Fuu bestätigt und Meta bringt sie mit. Meta beginnt zu erzählen, dass Kirby in Fôrette verschwunden ist, und gibt Almira die Briefe zum Öffnen. Jedoch was sie da liest, kann sie nicht fassen, und muss es sofort Petro zeigen. "Was ist denn sonst noch wichtigjetzt gerade?" Almira drückt ihm den Brief in die Hand, und er liest ihn missmutig. Sein Puls stieg, als er die ersten Zeilen las. "La Nuit Obscura? Was zum Geier ist das?" Almira meint daraufhin, er soll etwas weiter unten lesen. "Ja... aha... was zum... Almira Nuques-Livema, Cumes, Kirburu Taraum und Meta-Knight in mein Büro. Der Rest hält die Klappe, sonst verbringt er den nächsten Monat im Krankenhaus." Einige Momente später finden sich genannte Personen ein, von denen sich Meta halbwegs freut, dass er "in höheren Gefilden" agieren darf, und Cumes sich wundert, was wohl los sein könnte. "Meine Damen, meine Herren, die Lage ist ernst. Das," Petro zeigt auf den Brief den ihm Almira gab, "ist ein Brief von einer Gruppe namens 'La Nuit Obscura'. Der Name ist zwar irritierend, aber nicht der Anlass dafür. Wenn Sie hier lesen, können Sie erkennen, dass Nightmare seine Finger im Spiel hat. Aber fast noch schlimmer, dass auch Toran genannt wird, der gar nicht mehr existieren dürfte. Wir haben eine ernst zu nehmende neue Bedrohung in Traumland, der wir entgegen wirken müssen. Sie alle gehen nun in ihre Büros, und denken darüber nach, wie wir am besten vorgehen." Alle beteiligten sind dabei den Raum zu verlassen, da fällt der Brief auf den Boden. "Sekunde mal," sagt Meta, "da steht noch was auf der Rückseite." Meta hebt den Brief auf, und überfliegt ihn, und sagt anschließend: "Sie haben Gerda gefangen genommen und fordern Lösegeld." Ruckartig kippt die Stimmung erneut. Kirburu fragt nach, wer Gerda sei, woraufhin er keine Antwort bekommt. Er sieht nur, wie Almira sich Vorwürfe macht, sie hätte nicht annehmen sollen, Gerda wäre nur in Urlaub gefahren, weil es für sie zu untypisch ist. Daneben sieht er Meta und Cumes, die sich ansehen, und angestrengt nachdenken. Am anderen Ende des Tisches sieht Kirburu Petro, der keine Regung zeigt, und schlussendlich besinnungslos wird.